Volta Pra Mim
by Miyu Amamyia
Summary: Harry foi deixado por seu amado e mergulha na tristeza. Song com a música Volta Pra Mim do Roupa Nova.


**Título:** Volta Pra Mim  
**Autora:** Miyu Amamyia  
**Beta-reader: **sem betagem  
**Classificação:** Slash

**Shipper:** Harry/  
**Resumo:** Harry foi deixado por seu amado e mergulha na tristeza. Song com a música Volta Pra Mim do Roupa Nova.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a tia J.K. Rowling. A música pertence ao Roupa Nova. Se ambos fossem meus... bem... eu estaria em um hospício. Por que? Não queiram saber.  
**Avisos:** Slash. Tá um pouco fluffy, mas não deu para evitar.

**N/a:** Essa fic é dedicada a Ptyxx, que foi escritora que me fez amar esse casal e a Laly e a Ihas, a primeira porque é meu boi e porque estava louca pra ler essa fic e a segunda porque é minha amante amada. Eu modifiquei só um pouquinho a letra da música, mas foi por necessidade.

------

_Amanheci sozinho_

_Na cama um vazio_

_Meu coração que se foi_

_Sem dizer se voltava depois_

Harry acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Em vez disso, se encolheu e estremeceu. A cama era tão fria sem ele. Odiava acordar e não poder sentir o corpo dele, nem os vestígios de calor de seu corpo nos lençóis. Em vão, olhou em volta, em busca de algum indício de que ele estava ali. A capa negra jogada na poltrona, o som de uma pena arranhando o pergaminho ou de um caldeirão borbulhando. Mas não havia nada. Ele partira e Harry não sabia se ele voltaria.

_Sofrimento meu_

_Não vou agüentar_

_Se o alguém que eu nasci pra viver_

_Não me quer mais_

Desde que ele se fora, Harry se sentia inseguro e deprimido. Será que tinha sido algo que ele tinha dito ou feito? Desde que começaram a ter um romance tentara ao máximo fazê-lo feliz. O que dera errado?Sem ele tudo era diferente. O mundo era cinzento e vazio, só havia solidão e o nada. Queria ele de volta, necessitava dele.

_Sempre depois das brigas_

_Nós nos amamos muito_

_Dia e noite a sós_

_O universo era pouco pra nós_

A relação deles não era perfeita, é claro, mas que relação era? Quantas vezes não discutira com ele por causa do ciúme dele de Ginny e das dezenas de fãs de Harry? Ou por causa do trabalho de auror do rapaz, que o colocavam em risco? Mas as discussões só serviam para mostrar para Harry o quanto era amado por ele. Mas será que era recíproca essa certeza? Provavelmente. A maneira como se entregava era a prova.

_O que aconteceu_

_Pra você partir assim?_

_Se te fiz algo errado, perdão_

_Volta pra mim_

O que aconteceu? Por que ele tinha ido embora? Ah, como ele fazia falta. O sorriso sarcástico dele, os olhos, a boca, a voz grave, a concentração dele enquanto lia ou preparava alguma poção, a maneira como ele o tomava nos braços e o possuía, a maneira tímida dele dizer "Eu te amo" quando pensava que Harry estava dormindo. Harry amava tudo nele e sentia imensamente a sua falta. Será que tinha feito algo de errado? Agora, sozinho, sem ele, tudo o que queria era ele de volta.

_Essa paixão é meu mundo_

_Um sentimento profundo_

_Sonho acordado um segundo que você vai ligar_

O queria de volta, mais do que tudo no mundo. Ele era sua felicidade, sua vida. Sem ele, nada fazia sentido. Não sabia porque ele havia ido embora, só sabia que o amava mais do que tudo no mundo, mais até que sua própria vida. Harry se remexeu novamente na cama, semidesperto. Então ouviu um estalo de aparatação que o fez acordar por completo. O barulho vinha da sala de estar. Harry correu para lá, achando que era ele, mas era apenas Mione.

--- Harry... – ela o olhou com cara de pena.

--- Mione – o rapaz desabou em uma poltrona. – Eu... eu achei que poderia ser ele, mas, pelo visto, me enganei.

--- Odeio te ver assim, Harry. Desde que ele sumiu, você parece querer morrer.

--- E, sem ele, é o que quero. Morrer. Por que ele foi embora, Mione? – os olhos do moreno estavam brilhantes de lágrimas ainda não derramadas. – O que eu fiz de errado?

--- Isso eu não sei, mas tenho algo que pode te ajudar a obter as suas respostas. Falei com Minerva e ela disse que talvez você o encontre nesse lugar – ela entregou um papelzinho com um endereço escrito. – Vá atrás das suas respostas, Harry. Vá atrás dele.

Não foi preciso dizer novamente. No segundo seguinte, Harry já havia aparatado.

_O telefone que toca_

_Eu digo alô sem resposta_

_Mas não desliga, escuta o que eu vou te falar_

A rua onde Harry aparatou estava deserta. Era um rua estreita de pedras, com velhas casas de tijolos e janelas imundas. O fato do sol ainda não ter nascido por completo dava um toque sombrio ao lugar, juntamente com a usina fumacenta que havia ao fundo. O rapaz se dirigiu para a Spinner's End, a rua dele. Era uma rua como a que aparatara. Algumas das lamparinas de iluminação estavam quebradas. Harry correu até a casa dele e, ouvindo barulho de movimento ali dentro, não hesitou em bater. Depois de alguns minutos que lhe pareceram horas, ele abriu a porta.

--- Harry? – Severus indagou, parecendo surpreso. – Como você...?

O garoto se controlou para não pular nele e agarra-lo ali mesmo. Ele estava mais magro do quê de costume e as profundas olheiras e o ar cansado indicavam claramente a falta de sono..

--- Posso entrar? – o mais novo perguntou baixinho.

--- Acho melhor não, Harry. É melhor você ir embora – ele pareceu ainda mais cansado ao dizer isso.

--- Por favor, Sev – Harry implorou.

O velho professor não falou nada, apenas abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para o garoto passar. A sala uma bagunça, livros espalhados por toda parte, alguns empilhados, outros jogados no chão. Harry sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para as próprias mãos. Nenhum dos dois falava nada e o silêncio incômodo que se instalara pareceu perdurar por horas, até o garoto finalmente o quebrar.

--- Por que? – apenas o silêncio respondeu. – Por que foi embora?

Harry levantou a cabeça, os olhos novamente brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas. Severus não se atrevia a olhá-lo e, a muito custo, respondeu:

--- Porque você merece coisa melhor – ele disse, baixinho.

--- Como? – o garoto perguntou, atordoado.

--- Você merece coisa melhor, Harry – o mais novo jamais o vira parecer tão cansado e tão velho. – Você merece uma garota jovem e inteira que te ame e não um velho amargurado como eu, ex-Comensal da Morte e ainda por cima homem. Por isso fui embora. Seria muito egoísmo meu te manter ao meu lado, com tanta vida pela frente. Eu te amo, Harry, mas é melhor eu ficar longe da sua vida.

--- VOCÊ PIROU? BEBEU? OU TODAS AQUELAS POÇÕES FUNDIRAM SEU CÉREBRO?

Snape deu um pulo da poltrona, surpreso com os gritos de Harry.

--- Harry... – começou, mas se calou ao ver a cara assassina do rapaz

--- Que idéia é essa? – o garoto estava com o nariz quase encostado no de Snape. – Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não quero nenhuma garota jovem e inteira, como você diz, e sim você? Se me manter ao seu lado é egoísmo, então seja egoísta, droga! Você pode ser um velho amargurado, ex-Comensal da Morte e homem, mas é você que eu quero, é você que eu amo. Nunca me importei por você ser homem, merda! Você é _meu homem_, o homem que sempre me protegeu, que me ama e que me faz sentir amado!

--- Harry! Entenda! – Severus segurou firmemente o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos. – Se as pessoas descobrirem, nunca vão aceitar! Elas vão nos perseguir, vão querer nos separar! Elas acham que a pessoa certa para você, o herói do mundo bruxo, aquele que livrou o mundo de Voldemort pela segunda vez, é alguém como Cho Chang ou Giny Weasley! Nunca um homem! Nunca seu velho ex-professor de Poções!

--- Eu não ligo! – Harry berrou desesperado. – Eu não ligo para o que a sociedade bruxa vai achar sobre nós. É a minha felicidade e não a deles.

_Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir_

_Ter você é meu desejo de viver_

_Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer_

_E me entrego corpo e alma pra você_

--- Minha felicidade é a seu lado, Sev – Harry se agarrou desesperadamente às vestes do mais velho. – Minha vida é só trevas sem você. Você é minha vida, meu amor, meu tudo. Sem seu amor eu não vivo. Eu quero continuar sendo seu. Seu homem, seu menino. Sou seu menino e seu amor é a única coisa que me faz crescer. Meu corpo, minha alma, meu amor. Tudo meu lhe pertence. Se for necessário, eu grito para o mundo todo que eu te amo. E que vou levar as conseqüências desse amor até o fim – nesse momento, Harry chorava abertamente. – Não me deixa, Sev. Por favor, volta pra mim.

--- Harry...

Mas Snape não conseguiu continuar. Tudo o que fez foi abraçar seu menino e beija-lo com todo o amor que sentia, enquanto lágrimas de emoção corriam pelo seu rosto. Quando tiveram que romper o beijo para finalmente respirar, falou:

--- Não vou te deixar de novo, meu menino. Meu amor, meu homem – sua voz estava rouca de emoção. – Nunca mais.

E voltou a beijar o garoto com todo o ardor que sentia. O beijo que começou apaixonado, se tornou possessivo e repleto de desejo, enquanto as duas línguas se enroscavam, a de Severus possessiva, fazendo Harry gemer.

--- Posso saber – perguntou Snape, enquanto sentava o mais novo em seu colo e mordiscava seu pescoço – por que você veio até aqui só com as calças do seu pijama?

--- Uhn? – Harry mal conseguia raciocinar, com aquelas mãos e aqueles lábios em seu corpo. – Desespero... de te... ver.

--- Mesmo? – com uma mão, segurou o membro já rígido do jovem e com a outra, brincava coma sua entradinha, o fazendo arfar e gemer ainda mais alto. – Melhor para mim.

Fizeram amor com desespero, saudade e paixão, chegando juntos ao clímax. Harry gritou o nome de Severus, enquanto este apenas grunhiu.

--- Escandaloso – sussurrou no ouvido do menor, que tinha a cabeça descansada em seu ombro, enquanto executava um feitiço de limpeza em ambos.

--- Você gosta – Harry disse no mesmo tom.

---Adoro – segurou o queixo do rapaz, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. – Senti saudades.

Verde no negro. Esmeralda na escuridão do Universo. Um mar de promessas e a certeza de que nunca nada os separaria. Era isso que viam nos olhos um do outro.

--- Eu também – Harry sussurrou, antes de ser beijado ternamente e de ambos adormecerem abraçados.

_Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir_

_Ter você é meu desejo de viver_

_Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer_

_E me entrego corpo e alma pra você_

END

------

N/a: WEEEE!!!!! Minha primeira fanfic slash. Espero que tenham gostado. E, gente, eu sou uma escritora muito insegura, então deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam, ok? Façam uma escritora feliz, please!!!


End file.
